<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blurring the fact and the fiction by dumbasswlw (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273307">blurring the fact and the fiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbasswlw'>dumbasswlw (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, for now, if im feeling better a 3rd chapter might be added as comfort, im sorry this is irl, its really short, the rest of the sleepy boys are mentioned but not enough to warrant a character tag, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbasswlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's been doing really good, honest. </p>
<p>(Why don't you believe him?)</p>
<p>//This is completely a vent, and it doesn't reflect what the actual Tommy feels. If he states he's uncomfortable with fics like this, it'll be taken down immediately.<br/>CW: poor self care habits, unreliable narrator (i think??)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i think this time i'm dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>work title and chapter titles all from saline solution lol, incredibly original i know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy’s beginning to think he has a problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hasn't responded to any texts in the past week. He's been online, and he's streamed, but only by himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's much easier to convince strangers that nothing is wrong than it is to convince the people close to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignores all of the messages from Tubbo, from Wilbur, from Phil, and the stray one from Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barely uses his social medias, except Twitch. His Instagram story deserted, his Twitter completely dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He distracts himself from everything by watching The Office again, and playing on a single player survival world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't have to think about either of those things, so he can check out mentally and work on autopilot. He finds himself skipping meals, only drinking the occasional soda. He only showers before he streams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not healthy. God, he knows it's the opposite. He's running himself into the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn't know how to fix it. He doesn't know what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He just wakes up too early, distracts himself for hours, then goes to bed too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't go to his friends. Even though they would probably help, he just can't get over the possibility of being seen as weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's TommyInnit. The loud and boisterous child. He's not supposed to be sad, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>be sad. It doesn't fit his branding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'll just continue to avoid everyone while he's down. This slump can't last forever, right? As soon as he feels better, he'll jump back into everything like normal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i think i've lost my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur, Techno, and Phil are almost always in a call together, on stream and off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he loves that for them, honest! He's glad they're so happy with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem comes when they ping him in chat and ask him to join. Now, Tommy loves talking to his friends, they're practically his family at this point! But, he always finds himself hesitating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, they want him to join now, but what happens when he's actually there? Will they just ignore him? Talk over him? It wouldn't be the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows when they do it on-stream that it's just a bit. He knows when they do it off-stream they think it's just a funny joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not very funny to Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plays it up like a joke when he's live, and he laughs it off when it's just them, but it's never actually funny to him. It just hurts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's the loud friend. He's the annoying one. He's always the butt of the joke, whether he likes it or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ping him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tells them he's not home, and can't join the call. Wilbur sends a broken heart emoji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does he really mean that, though? Is he just sad that he can't make fun of him at the moment? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or does he really care? Does he actually want to talk to Tommy? Have a normal grown up conversation with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't matter. He didn't join yesterday, he's not joining today, and he probably won't join tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll just fall behind while they all bond. He’ll be forgotten, an outsider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it doesn't bother him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn't bother him at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(If he tells himself that enough, will he begin to believe it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hopes so.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i want to make something very clear.</p>
<p>MY FRIENDS DO NOT TREAT ME LIKE THIS.</p>
<p>I AM NOT SAYING THAT THE SLEEPY BOYS TREAT TOMMY LIKE THIS.</p>
<p>i am simply taking what i feel, spitting it out onto a word doc, and changing names. i know my friends care about me a shit ton. i'm sure the sleepy boys care about tommy the same amount.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as i'm posting this im opening up minecraft and continuing my 5th rewatch of the office</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>